Never Expected
by Fenris242
Summary: After the marriage of Chase and Cameron dissolved, there were a few unanswered questions. A few too many for a riddle obsessed doctor.
1. Late Night Chats

A/N: not sure if this'll go any further...i've been blocked recently and decided to sit down and just write what came to my mind....an hour later, and this is what i had....let me know what you guys think...

-Fen

* * *

He'd never admit, but he missed her intrusions into his office. He missed her moral high horse stampeding into his differentials. He couldn't imagine walking down to the ER and not seeing her bustling about and doting on numerous patients and young children all at the same time. There was something about her. Something that made her super human. She was able to handle nearly anything that was thrown at her with an unwavering air about herself.

It was one riddle he was never able to solve. Sure, he got to Foreman. He was easy. Foreman's moral compass would never point North again. Chase had taken a bit longer. He assumed it was because of the connection between Chase and Cameron. She was influencing him, and he thought he'd be able to swing Chase to the _dark side_.

So you could guess his surprise when he realized the truth. Chase had faked a test so that the _evil tyrant _would be dead and it would look like a medical accident. It made him smirk more internally than he expressed in front of everyone else.

What he never expected was that by turning Chase, he'd push her away. Sure, he figured she'd have a beef with him, and possibly be angry with Chase for awhile, but he never thought she'd leave. Pack everything up, drop her wedding ring and leave. That was a side effect he wasn't ready for.

House hoped that no one realized the extra amounts of time he was spending in his office with his face in front of his computer. He had to keep the blinds behind his desk drawn and balcony door locked. He couldn't risk Wilson coming in unexpectedly. Not that Wilson would ever use the balcony, but there was always a chance. A chance House couldn't take.

Even for the amount of time he kept his eyes on the computer screen, especially after hours, he still kept his eyes on the entrances to his office. The first sign of an intrusion and he was dropping windows and hitting the escape key.

If they only knew the amount of time he spent parked in front of that computer with his eyes glued to the monitor and hands gliding over the keys. Hell, if Cuddy knew the new speeds he was able to type at, she wouldn't allow him to push his charts off on his staff.

But House had been able to keep his secret. It had started a few weeks after her overnight disappearing act. It started as a texted apology and acceptance of apology.

Never expecting to receive an acceptance for twisting and distorting the mind of her husband, House was put back a little by Cameron's response. Causing even more of a riddle to erupt in House's mind, he needed to understand. He needed an explanation.

That's how it started. The first night, House was at the hospital so late, he found it easier to take a nap in his lounger than go home only to come back in a few very short hours. He did the same routine three nights in a row.

House was frustrated at first; finding himself unable to keep up with Cameron's fast typing. By the end of the first week, House was very pleased with the speed he had gained.

Their late night chatting turned from House's curiosity into her accepting his apology to discussing each other's current cases to what they would be doing on the coming weekend. Before House knew it, he found himself enthralled by their chats, and needing each one more and more.

It was the first time in a very long time that House actually enjoyed something that didn't end in someone else being thrown about an emotional roller coaster.

He was sitting behind his desk one afternoon when Cuddy opened the door to his office without saying a word and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "We need to talk."

House looked around the computer screen for a moment and then returned his focus to the monitor.

"Are you locking up your office when you leave?"

"Why? Having security issues? I hardly see that as my problem."

"It is your problem if someone is getting into your office and using your computer. It's linked into the hospital's network, and we can't risk confidential information getting out."

"We?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean, House."

House looked around the monitor again, "But mommy, I'm scared when you lock the door. The monsters might come out from under the desk."

"I'm being serious, House. Are you making sure your door is locked?"

House turned back to the monitor, typed a quick line and closed the laptop. "Yup."

"Are you leaving your computer on?"

"Yup."

"House, you're supposed to log out of the network!" Cuddy scolded, standing up and beginning to march around the office, deciding her next attack.

"Yup."

"Are you justing saying 'Yup' to get me out of your office."

House pretending to think for a moment. "Yup."

Cuddy huffed. "Just make sure you're logging out and locking up1" She stormed out of the office.

House lifted the top of his laptop up.

_She storm out of the room yet? _ House read the typed words left on the screen.

Smirking he typed his own response, _with that lovely red blush across her chest and swinging her ass with attitude._


	2. Dinner and a Movie

A/N: by popular demand i've decided to continue this....as last time, i just sat down in front of the computer and gave myself a one hour time limit....i just started typing and this what came out....hope you guys enjoy...as always, let me know by leaving a review when you're done.....not sure how long this will go, but apparently my mind has decided that this can't be a simple two and out fic.....we'll see.....

-Fen

* * *

She sat at the computer desk in the living room of her apartment waiting for the chat program to login. It had become her guilty pleasure. Logging in almost every night in order to have a chat with her ex-boss. When she had received the first text from him, she never expected it would turn into a regular thing. Even when she sent back her response. She assumed it would just end at that.

She should have learned a long time ago not assume anything when it came to House. He was known for doing exactly what you wouldn't expect from him. But even with that in mind, Cameron wouldn't have expected anything solid to come out of their late night chats. If anything, it could be expected that he'd want to twist the chatting into some kind of soft porn for his own pleasure.

Yet, every time she sat down at her desk and turned on her computer, she'd wait for everything to load then login to her account, waiting to be surprised by what he'd find interesting to type to her.

Sometimes they just talked nonsense and argued over the most incompetent of topics. Like the night they discussed which Disney princess was more believable. She'd gone into the chat arguing that Belle was the best choice. After all, she didn't fall in love with the the man that woke her up from an endless sleep, or the dumb prince that after only one night searched high and low for the maiden that would fit into the glass slipper. She never had a pet tiger or fell in love with a vagrant and somehow her father allowed her to marry a poor beggar. She wasn't a mythical creature like a pixie or mermaid. She was a real girl. The child of a tradesman with a clear head on her shoulders. She was selfless in giving up her own freedom for that of her fathers.

Of course House argued that she couldn't be that clear headed if she fell in love with a raging beast, and that she wasn't that selfless, but a girl that never had adventure and saw the chance of living in the castle with the beast as a means to live a fantasy she would otherwise never have. In fact, she probably had her eyes set on the beast from the beginning. Why else would she give up her freedom? She saw the size of the castle. Even though it was in ruins, the opportunity of great riches must have entered her head. Hence her need to get closer to the beast; to make him fall in love with _her_. House's point was proven by the end of the movie, as she got her prince and went from rags to riches.

Cameron typed a sigh in response, along with a comment about the inability of House to see romance anywhere.

Of course, House argued back that he did see romance in some things, but not in cheap commercialized trash pawned off on children via televisions so their parents are suckered into buying all kinds of toys, videos, clothing, plates, cups, bowls, etc. etc.

Cameron actually chuckled, but her next question caused House to pause. "Then where do you find romance?"

House did what he does best. Avoided. He quickly made an excuse that Wilson was home and nagging to use the computer. Cameron saw it for what it was, but let House off the hook anyway. It was getting late and she needed sleep.

Yet there were other times when they typed seriously with each other. Cameron noticed that as time went on, House became more and more comfortable with her, and it seemed as if he was using her to get his frustrations out, so to speak. It was the serious conversations that she looked forward to the most.

For the first time ever, House was opening himself up. Cameron didn't know if it was because it was chatting and she was actually sitting next to him, but she feared that had something to do with it. She feared it because she was becoming accustomed to their chatting and dreaded that House would figure out what he was doing. That he was letting someone in. In to his inner sanctum. A place reserved for a very elite and tiny group of people.

Cameron assumed that Wilson was the only person to ever enter House's sanctum. She doubted that even Stacy was privy to some of the information she was getting from the cranky doctor. She dreaded House realizing he was letting her in, and then immediately going cold and stopping their chats.

Thankfully for Cameron, that hadn't happened yet. So she sat in front of her computer waiting for the notification that House had signed on as well.

After fifteen minutes of waiting, she decided to get a few things done while she waited. Turning the volume on the speakers up so she would hear the ding of his login, she started around the apartment. Quickly dusting the bookshelves and emptying the waste baskets, she moved to the kitchen and made herself a quick snack.

Walking back over to the computer, she checked to see if he had logged in and she didn't hear it. No go. He was still listed as offline.

Sighing, she grabbed the tv remote and clicked it on. Lounging in her comfy computer chair, she flicked through the channel lineup, hoping something would pop out at her, but nothing did. There was absolutely nothing to watch.

Turning the tv off, she walked over to her book shelf and started running her finger over the spines of the books. Grabbing a recent favorite, she returned to her computer chair, threw her legs up on the desk and opened the book.

A while later, she glanced at the time on the task bar, and saw an hour and a half had gone by since she sat down to read. "Ten more minutes. Then I'm logging out."

Turning her attention back to the book in her hands, she didn't even realize that another half hour had gone by when there was a soft ding, followed by an immediate pop-up apology.

_Wilson wouldn't get off. I think he may have to buy me a laptop if he continues to use his computer._

Cameron smiled. Leave it to House to force someone else to buy him something because they want to use something of their own.

_Hope you haven't been waiting long._ Cameron read the second message. Putting a mark in her book, she set it down on the desk next to the mouse and let her hands hover over the keyboard.

_Almost two hours but who's counting._ She entered and immediately followed it with, _besides, it gave me the chance to catch up on some reading._

Cameron waited, but received no reply for five minutes. Then all of a sudden House was logged out of their chat session. "What the?" Cameron's mind feared that House had come to his senses and was finally going to end their chats.

She waited another ten minutes, but House never logged back in. Sighing, she logged out, and turned off her computer. Grabbing her book, she replaced to its shelf and headed for bed after checking to make sure the door was locked.

It took her a little while, but after much tossing and turning, she finally fell asleep.

When the alarm went off the following morning, she slammed her hand down on the snooze button, and waited for the second buzz.

After turning off the second buzz, she got up and showered before dressing and heading to the kitchen for breakfast. With a glance at her computer and scowl on her face as she walked into the kitchen, her mind wandered back to the previous night. House had pretty much apologized for being late to their chat session and then disappeared without even a goodbye. Sometimes, she just didn't understand him.

Making herself a quickie breakfast, she grabbed her keys, mobile, purse and headed for the door.

It wasn't until lunch time that she looked at her phone to see if there were any messages. Flicking it open, there was one message waiting for her. Of course she recognized the number as House's and that only made her want to read the message more.

She had just hit the button to read the message when one of her co-workers came into the shared office with a vase full of flowers. "Kinda hoping you know who the mystery man is."

"Huh?" Cameron asked looking up from her phone as she snapped it shut. Not knowing what information the text held, she couldn't risk anyone reading over her shoulder. Taking in the bouquet of flowers, her first thought was House. How foolish. "I'm surprised you haven't read the note, Adi."

Setting down the vase, he sat down in the chair next to her sighing. "I would have if there was one. So you gonna let me in the loop, or am I gonna have to guess like everyone else?"

Cameron looked at the flowers and then down at her phone. Shaking her head, "Unfortunately, I know they're not from the person I want them to be from."

"How do you know that? I'm sure any guy would want to send you flowers. Hell, I even tried it, but regretfully, I was denied."

"Good thing too, or I wouldn't have a best friend right now." Cameron smiled at the guy she had shared an apartment with until she got a place of her own and was back on her feet.

When she had started her new job, it was obvious he was very into her. He made it known on her first day. After a little bit of time, and the confines of a two bedroom apartment, no money to go out, and no real friends to go out with, Cameron was sort of forced into explaining herself at least a little bit to her new roommate.

After he'd heard the whole story (or at least most of it, she only said Chase had deceived her, not how), he promised he'd never ask her out again and he'd wait for her to be ready. Cameron didn't know if she'd ever be ready again, but she'd at the very least gained an extremely good friend out of the deal. Without Adi, and her chats with House, she really didn't think she would have been able to survive her divorce.

"Still doesn't explain how you know these aren't from who you want them to be from. Speaking of which, who _do_ you want them to be from?"

Cameron smiled again. "They're from my ex-husband." Adi gave her a strange look in response. "Twenty seven red parrot tulips."

"How d'you know there's exactly twenty seven?"

"Cause he sent twenty six last time." Cameron replied.

"Stop with the cryptic responses. Dish or I'll force it out of you." Adi raised a hand up into the air and wiggled his fingers around as if his hand were a spider descending from the ceiling.

"No." Cameron scolded. "No tickling spiders. I'll tell." Adi put his hand on the desk and waited for Cameron to explain. "He started it before we were even dating. It started out with just one. An apology. He'd been an ass at work, and to say sorry he gave me a flower. I told him I always loved parrot tulips. They're so different and gorgeous. I really love them paired with lilies. Anyway, he made a habit of either giving or sending me them every time he wanted to apologize. I always found it sweet. After the first few times, he started sending them without cards. He knew I would know who they were from."

"So why did he send them now?"

"I don't know. I haven't talked to him since I left. Maybe he's still trying to get me to call him." Cameron looked down at her phone again. She really wanted to check her messages, but didn't want Adi asking any more questions. So far, she had been able to keep her chats with House a secret. Adi knew about the crush Cameron had on House when she worked for him. If he knew she were chatting with him almost every night, he'd tease her endlessly.

"If you don't want them, I'll get 'em outta here." Adi knew how hard the split with Chase had been for Cameron. He remembered the nights he heard her crying herself to sleep; and as their own friendship progressed, he remembered the nights he held her in his arms on their couch just trying to offer the little bit of comfort that he could.

"They're fine. Actually, they'll look real nice in my apartment. I have the perfect spot for them."

"You sure?" Cameron nodded. "Alright. We still on for dinner tonight?"

"Is it Friday already?" Cameron asked. Ever since she had found her own place, the two shared Friday nights together. They'd do dinner – either restaurant, take out or cooking their own – followed by a two or three movie marathon. They alternated each week who would pick the movies. Luckily for Cameron, Adi was a romantic at heart, and had no problem with the chick flicks. Often picking them out on his nights to pick their movies.

"Yuppers. We still having Chinese at your place and I'm bringing to movies?"

"Definitely. After last night, I could use a nice stress free night."

"What happened last night?" Cameron hadn't mentioned anything when they came in that morning that would have signaled there was stress, so Adi was concerned.

"Nothing really. I think I'm making a big deal out of nothing."

"If you say so. Hey, you never did tell me who you wanted the flowers to be from."

Cameron opened her mouth to tell him that she wasn't going to tell him, but their boss walked in and stole their attention away with an urgent case.

Cameron was opening the door to her apartment when she realized that she never did get a chance to check her message from House. Quickly moving into her apartment, she set the vase of tulips down on the counter below the built-in book shelf, and dropped her purse on the computer chair. She didn't have much time before Adi got there for dinner and movies.

Opening her phone as she walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine, she set it down on the counter after going into her messages while she grabbed two wine glasses. Looking down at the screen, she was interrupted from reading the message by a knock on the door. "Adi, you know you can just come in!" Cameron yelled over her shoulder.

She was scanning the message when the door opened. "So, who's Adi and do I need to be jealous?" Cameron whipped around at the familiar voice.

Standing just inside her door, staring at her with a raised brow, Cameron said the first thing that came to mind. "House. What are you doing here?" The contents of the message she had just read – informing her that House would be arriving that night – still not sinking in.

"Hey babe! I got your usual from China Moon, and brought _The Proposal, Pride and Prejudice_ – Kiera Knightley and Matthew MacFayden version of course – and _Inkheart_, since I know you haven't seen it yet. You can pick the order." Adi's voice trailed off as he looked up and saw House staring back at him. "Hi. I'm Adi." Quickly dropping the food off on the counter, he offered House his hand, but House refused to shake. "Not sure I have enough food for three." Adi turned to Cameron. "You didn't mention we were going to have company tonight."

"I didn't read the message until just now." Cameron said, grabbing another wine glass from the cabinet. She quickly poured three glasses and down her own in one gulp before filling it again. "Okay, how's about we take that bottle." Adi said, grabbing the wine bottle and pouring a small quantity into Cameron's glass. "Let's see how we can split up this food now."


	3. Ruffled Feathers

A/N: a little shorter than the last chapter, but hopefully it keeps things interesting....again, one hour time limit...and i have NO idea where this is going...so let me know what you guys think....

-Fen

* * *

He stood there watching as Cameron gathered herself from the shock, and her friend quickly grabbed plates and bowls; dividing up the food into three servings instead of two. House wasn't sure which bothered him more: that there was another guy in her apartment – even though they weren't dating, House still laid a claim on Cameron whether he acknowledged it or not – or that the guy knew where everything was in Cameron's apartment.

He didn't have to ask which cabinet the bowls were in, or where she kept napkins. He just knew. This bothered House more than he would have liked to admit.

Snapping out of her daze, Cameron asked, "What are you doing here, House?"

Adi's head snapped up from the bowls he was filling. "Wait. You're House? As in, Dr. Greg House?" House just nodded. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Feel free to believe it all." House walked over with the help of his cane, and sat down on one of the stools at the breakfast counter.

"Not sure which you like, but here." Adi pushed a bowl in his direction then held up chopsticks and a fork.

House grabbed the fork. "You said, you're name's Adi, right?"

"One and only." Adi replied, handing Cameron her bowl and taking the wine glass that had found its way back into her hand.

"I told you about Adi." It was the first time Cameron joined into the conversation. "He let me stay with him when I first moved her."

"Not that I didn't have my own selfish reasons for letting you take up my spare room." Cameron slapped his arm as she picked up her chopsticks. It was more than awkward having House and Adi in the same room. They were so different and she had found friendship, comfort and stability in both of them for different reasons. She considered them to be her closest friends, and she never wanted them to even meet. Should she feel guilty for that?

_NO!_ A loud voice in her head screamed. There was no reason why they should ever have met. House was from her old life, and Adi was in her new life. That thought brought an abrupt question to mind. "You didn't answer me. What are you doing here?"

House took a fork full of food before responding, "Forced vacation while my office is being serviced."

"Serviced?" Cameron didn't understand.

"Apparently Cuddy thinks someone is hacking into my computer when I'm not in my office."

"Wilson needs to buy you that laptop." Cameron said, referring to the brief conversation she had with House the night before.

House nodded, but continued to eat.

"Thirsty?" Adi asked, placing a glass of wine in front of House after a few minutes of shared silence.

House made a gesture that was assumed to be a look of gratitude. "So what's with the chick flicks?" House asked, fingering the DVDs that Adi had placed on the counter.

"It's Friday night." Adi replied, as if that explained everything.

"It's our dinner and a movie night. We've been doing it since before I lived here. Force of habit." Cameron turned and looked at Adi, whom did the same.

House felt his stomach twist. _She can't possibly be falling for this guy. It's a show. She has to see that._ House, for the first time ever, kept his mouth shut. He was lucky Cameron didn't send him out the door, the moment she saw him. Hell, he might only still be there because she didn't want to make a scene in front of Adi.

"There's always room for a third, if you want to stay. We usually just make some popcorn and hang on the couch." Adi offered without asking Cameron first.

"Not exactly my kind of movies." House looked at Cameron then back at Adi. _He's got to be gay if he's not trying to get in her pants._

"Have you ever seen them?" Adi pushed. Cameron nudged him, hoping it would get him to stop. Nothing good ever came from pushing a subject with House.

"I was forced to watch a few movies when I was at the asylum, but even their list didn't include these." House insulted.

Adi grinned. "Even if you're not a fan of Jane Austen, _Pride and Prejudice_ is always a good movie. I own every version made. Allison and I watch it at least once a month. I can understand _The Proposal_, it is a chick flick, but it's decent. _Inkheart_ on the other hand is a must. If you've never read it, that's better, cause the movie doesn't do the book justice." Adi rolled his eyes. "Do they ever really? It's good. Decently cast except for a few characters I would have preferred seeing others play. We should start with that one. Then if you want to head out before Miss Waterfalls over her starts up."

House smirked at Adi. House had to admit, he was good. He'd invited him to stay and watch the movies, but gave valid reasons why House shouldn't be interested in two of the movies, then quickly suggested House leave after the first film. _Definitely not gay._ "I think I'll take you up on that offer."

Cameron stared at the two men. They were having some secret guy moment with a hidden meaning she couldn't quite grasp. There was only one way she was going to make it through the night. "I'm gonna make some tea, anyone else want some?" She asked, turning her back on the two men and putting the tea kettle on the stove before turning the dial.

Adi picked up the movies and handed them to House. House actually took the hint and moved to the living room, but dropped the movies on the coffee table while he took a look around the room.

"Don't put too much in." Adi said, turning around to stand behind Cameron.

Cameron spun on her heel, "You need to stop egging him on. I told you how he can get."

"He doesn't seem too grouchy."

"You haven't pissed him off yet."

Adi rolled his eyes. "He's the one interrupting our night. He should be thankful you haven't kicked him out yet. Besides, what kind of excuse is that for coming here? A forced vacation for server maintenance? Come on. You can't seriously believe him."

"House wouldn't show up if there wasn't a reason." Cameron was trying to think of a good reason why he would show up without really announcing himself. She briefly wondered if anyone knew where he was. Had he told Chase? With a look of realization on her face, she stormed out of the kitchen. "How did you know where I live?" Before he could answer, she shot him down. "We never discussed where I moved to after I left Adi's. I just told you I'd found a nice place."

"Phone book."

"Bull. I just moved, it's not listed yet." She could see House was trying to come up with something. Cameron turned around, ready to walked back into the kitchen to grab her phone. She didn't expect Adi to be standing right there, and found herself stumbling backwards from the impact with his muscled body.

"Whoa. Slow down there, princess." Adi reached out and balanced her. Then, with a look of realization of his own, he looked back and forth between Cameron and House, then to the counter under the book shelf. "The flowers."

"Exactly." Cameron ground out, pushing past Adi and heading for the kitchen. House looked thoroughly confused.

Adi followed her to the kitchen and motioned for House not to follow. "Allison, before you make that phone call. Think about it."

"I did." She opened her phone and started dialing the number.

"No you haven't." Adi grabbed the phone. "Do you really want to talk to him right now?" Cameron let him have the phone. "I didn't think so. Now, let's make the popcorn and enjoy the movies like we do every other Friday. So we have a little company this time. There's nothing wrong with that."

Cameron was surprised that House stayed for all three movies and actually looked like he had enjoyed them. She was even more surprised when he said he needed to head back to the hotel to get some sleep. She assumed he would be sleeping on her couch. Then again, he might have booked the room in Wilson's name and used one of his credit cards, so it didn't really matter to House.

Cameron saw House to the door, and promised they would get together the following day. How could she really refuse him? He'd traveled that far to see her. She couldn't tell him no. She didn't have to work. Well, she was supposed to, but she had worked a double shift for Adi earlier in the week, so he was picking up her Saturday shift.

Once her apartment was empty of male bodies, she walked to the kitchen to clean up the dishes, only to find a note on the counter. Apparently while she'd been talking with House, Adi had cleaned the kitchen up and left her a note to have _sweet dreams_.

With a smile on her face, Cameron got ready for bed. No sooner did her head hit the pillow, and her eyes were closed, fast asleep. That had been the longest Friday night ever.

The next day, Cameron was anxious to meet with House. Anxious to spend time with him, and yet stressed because she would be spending time with him. She still didn't know what his visit meant. Was he there solely as a friend? Or was there something else behind it? No matter how much she tried, she could never get the idea of a romantic relationship with House out of her mind. It was impossible.

It was obvious by some of his actions the night before that he was at least slightly jealous of Adi. But Cameron felt no need to explain herself. She'd already told House what a great guy Adi was, and how much he helped her through a such a rough time in her life. She'd never eluded to a romantic or carnal relationship with Adi, and only hoped that House didn't think there was one.

Even if there wasn't, if House thought there was, no matter what his own agenda was, he'd find a way to destroy it. Whether by leaving snide remarks to plant seeds of doubt, or by openly condemning anything they did for each other.

Cameron smiled as she pulled her jacket over her shoulders. If there was anyone that could give House a run for his money, it was Adi. The guy was too laid back for his own good. It seemed nothing could ruffle his feathers. _That theory may just be put to the test_. Cameron thought as she walked out of her apartment to meet with House for their lunch "date."


	4. Waiting

A/N: Warning: short chapter alert! ...yes, this is short, but i am going to try and get another one out later tonight....i had a few free minutes and decided to get this out....l

-Fen

* * *

Cameron showed up at the little cafe they had agreed to meet at for lunch. After taking a quick look around the place, she confirmed that House wasn't there yet. Grabbing an outside, more private table, she ordered a glass of fresh iced tea and sat. Waiting. She knew House was bad with being on time. She even joked to herself that he would be late for his own death. Scolding herself for such a thought, she continued to wait.

It seemed like forever that she sat at the little table waiting, when in actuality it was only fifteen minutes before she saw House's familiar limping body coming walking down the sidewalk. Quickly waiving her arm so he'd see her, she also motioned for the waiter to come over so he could take House's order.

Sitting down in the chair across from Cameron, House decided on his drink and the waiter disappeared to fetch it. "Adi and I come here often for lunch. It's in walking distance from the hospital, so its a prime spot. It helps that we don't take our lunch break at the normal times, otherwise I don't think we'd ever find a spot to sit."

House just shrugged. He didn't agree to join her for lunch so he could hear about her escapades with Adi. He spat the man's name in his head. "What are your plans for the rest of the day?" House needed to change the subject.

"Not sure. I didn't really have anything planned. I guess I assumed that since you showed up unexpectedly, you'd have plans."

"Not really." House didn't offer any further information.

"House." Cameron waited until he looked her in the eye. "Why are you here? And don't give me some lame server maintenance excuse." He didn't answer her, but he also didn't change the subject. "I thought we had at least come to a mutual friendship. Why can't you just tell me why you're here?"

"Why do you need to know?" He replied, and took his drink as the waiter sat it on the table.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked, pulling out his notepad.

"No. We need a few more minutes." Cameron hastily put her hand up and shooed the waiter away. "You're not getting out of answering the question that easily." Cameron waited.

House shook his head and remained silent. For a few minutes. Figuring she'd never let it go, he decided to give as vague an answer as he could muster hoping it would get her to stop asking questions. "I had an appointment yesterday that got moved to Monday."

"Appointment? With a doctor?"

"If you must know, yes."

"Do you mind me asking who?"

House should have known he wouldn't get off that easily. "Yes I do." He replied, hoping that would end her questioning. Again, he should have known better.

"You can't just tell me the doctor's name? I might know him, or her for that matter."

House rolled his eyes. There was no way he was going to get out of the conversation now that he had given her the tiniest bit of information. He should have known that. Chastising himself for answering her in the first place, "Kristof Kostan." Cameron's face glowed. "What?" House accused.

"I'm having dinner with him tonight. Should I call the restaurant and add a guest to the reservations?"

What were the chances? "I don't think that's necessary." House replied, but Cameron's phone was already out and dialing.

"It's a bit fancy. Do you have something to wear?" Cameron asked, waiting for the maitre'd to answer. House nodded. Certainly he could come up with something to wear. "Hi. I have reservations under Kostan for tonight and wanted to add another to the party. Can you do that?" Cameron nodded her head as she listened to the person on the other end of the phone. "Great. Thanks." Cameron snapped her phone shut and continued her lunch with House as if nothing had happened.

Cameron was waiting in her apartment for House to arrive. She told him seven o'clock sharp, knowing that their reservations were for eight. It was quarter after seven when she heard the knock on her door. "You made it, even if a little tardy." She said, opening the door, locking and closing it behind her as she motioned for House to head to the elevator. "The car should already be here."

"Car?" House asked, for which he didn't receive an answer.

The two made a silent journey down the elevator and out the front door of Cameron's apartment building. Sure enough when they got outside, there was a black Lincoln Town Car waiting for them.

"You have a Town Car to take you to dinner."

"He always sends a Town Car."

House let Cameron get in first for two reasons. The first was to ponder over the fact that he had never heard her talk about Dr. Kostan and the dread that would ensue from not one, but now two possible suitors. Dr. Kostan being the more urgent since it was obvious he took very good care of Cameron. Especially if he was sending cars for her to be picked up for dinner reservations. The second reason was so that he could further appreciate the low cut red dress she wore with the black strappy heels. He felt slightly under dressed in just a tee and blazer.

House got into the Town Car and took a seat next to Cameron, not questioning the car any further. He didn't really want to know the extended details to her relationship with Dr. Kostan.

* * *

...now hit that little review button and let me know what you guys think of this chapter....


	5. Dissection

A/N: i know i know...i said this would be out yesterday...blame the neighbors that pop in and then NEVER leave....that's it, i'm teaching the dogs to attack....as always, let me know what ya think....

-Fen

* * *

The Town Car pulled up in front of the restaurant. There was a crowd of people waiting outside for tables. The driver quickly hopped out of his seat and ran around the side in order to open the back door for House and Cameron.

House stepped out first and looked around while Cameron got out of the car. "It's kinda chilly out tonight." Cameron said, pulling her shawl around her shoulders a little tighter. "Let's get inside." She moved toward the front doors of the restaurant.

"Kinda long line." House tried to excuse them from dinner.

"Yea, that's why Kristof has an open reservation on Saturdays." Cameron thanked the doorman for holding the door while she and House walked into the lavish restaurant. "Hi. Reservations for Kostan." Cameron waited for the maitre'd to show them to their table. "Look. They're already here." House followed the direction of Cameron's pointing finger.

There, seated at probably the best table in the restaurant, it sat higher than any other table and overlooked most of the dining area, were Adi, and obviously Kristof Kostan. _Great. I gotta deal with pining best friend too._ House thought to himself when he saw Adi.

When the reached the table, both Adi and Kristof stood and greeted Cameron. "I wasn't aware you were bringing company." Adi said followed by a nod to House.

"I called ahead and made sure he was added to the reservation. I didn't think either of you would have minded."

"Not at all." It was the first thing the new guy, Kristof, had said. "I'm Kristof, it's nice to meet you, Mister-." Kristof waited for Cameron to sit and then he and Adi both took their own seats.

"Doctor." House said, keeping his eyes on Kristof.

"Doctor. My apologies, yet I still don't know your name."

"House."

"As in, Gregory House?" Kristof asked. House nodded a quick response. "Then I'd like apologize again." House stared blankly at him. "An emergency came up yesterday, and I was forced to reschedule most of my appointments."

"You had an appointment with him?" Adi asked, looking between Kristof and House. "For what?"

"That would be doctor-patient confidentiality." House interrupted, not wanting to discuss the topic further with the current company.

Kristof nodded taking the hint quickly and turned to Adi. "Besides, you know I don't like talking shop on our dinners out."

House was surprised to find that he quite enjoyed dinner as well as the discussions shared between the small group. He was the outsider, and it was obvious that he didn't get everything that was going on. Pretty much, he just sat back and listened, taking in everything about the dynamic of this very small group.

He found it a little ironic that Cameron had played herself as the only girl in a group of three again. With such similarities to her old life back at PPTH, Kristof was obviously the Foreman of their group. He cared for Cameron, but as a brother cares for his sister. Adi, on the other hand, was obviously the Chase of their group. He was pining after Cameron. That much was obvious. Whether or not Cameron returned those feelings, House hadn't been able to decipher yet.

Dinner was done, and dessert was on its way out. Cameron excused herself to use the bathroom to "powder her nose," while Adi also excused himself to the bar in order to have a cigarette before dessert.

Their departures left House and Kristof alone at the table. "While they're gone, I was hoping maybe we could get a chance to talk." House didn't say anything. He didn't know what the other doctor wanted to talk about, and until he did, he wasn't going to stop him. Kristof smiled. "Good. I have a confession." House was very intrigued by such an admission and wondered what he could be referring to. "I feel like I already know you. Ever since I received your file about a month ago, I haven't left my home or office without it. I think I've gone over it at least a hundred times."

"Am I supposed to be flattered?" House asked honestly.

"It's not my goal. It's just that you're the perfect candidate for my elective program. I was really disappointed when I realized that your appointment was one of the ones that got moved. Any chance you'd be willing to meet at the office tomorrow sometime instead of whenever they rescheduled your appointment for?"

House never expected that to come out of the doctor's mouth. He'd made the appointment after doing a decent amount of research on the doctor and his program. He'd been experimenting with cell regrowth and was having great results. House looked through the cases that had already been treated. Unfortunately, no one had the same amount of damage as he did; so there was no telling just how _his_ case would turn out.

Nonetheless, House decided to give it a shot. There was a chance that he might be able to get rid of not only the pain, but the limp. That was a chance House was willing to take. "Name the time."

"I like to sleep in when I get the chance. What d'you think about two?" House nodded. "Good. We'll go over the program as well as the time plan. Until then, let's not talk shop."

"Who's up for drinks after dessert?" Adi asked, returning to the table. Cameron was only a few feet behind.

"Only if we're going to Sheriff's." Cameron replied, sitting down in her chair as the waitress brought out their dessert.

"Where else would we go?" Adi smirked at Cameron as he also took his seat.

Munching through their desserts, House was trying to devise a way that he wouldn't get stuck going out for drinks with the trio. In all honesty, he didn't know what made him think Cameron would hold off on her own life because he was in town.

Sure their chatting had evolved them into friends whether he wanted to admit to that or not, but it didn't mean she would drop everything else in her life for him. Besides, he wasn't there just to hang out with Cameron. That was an added bonus, though House was beginning to think that maybe he had attributed too much to their chatting. He'd built up a small fantasy world that was now crumbling away since Cameron was obviously not madly in love with him. Apparently, she'd grown out of it. House never thought that would actually happen. He figured there'd at least be a little something there. Something he might possibly be able to build on if he so chose.

Dessert was done and House stood, being closest to the aisle. "I'm gonna head back to the hotel."

"Really? Why? I thought you'd join us for drinks." The look on Cameron's face gave House a bit of hope. She looked truly upset that he wouldn't be joining them.

"My leg." House grabbed at his thigh and faked winced. True there was pain, but no more than normal.

"I'll ride back to the hotel with you." Cameron said, then turned to Adi and Kristof, "And meet you two later at Sheriff's. Sound good?"

Kristof nodded agreement, and Adi shrugged.

Arriving at House's hotel no more than fifteen minutes later, Cameron walked him up to the room. He tried to convince her to just go, but she insisted on seeing him to the door.

"You go out with them often?" The question had been on House's head for most of the night, but he for some reason, he didn't want to ask it while at dinner. Which was strange, cause normally he was the epitome of rudeness.

"We try to go out every Saturday, but it changes depending on how we're all working. Like, just the other week, Mom was taken down to the hospital. She's been having some hip trouble, so we didn't go out that Saturday." House gave her a strange look, he didn't know her parents lived in the area. "Oh, not my mom! Their mom. I've kinda been brought into the family, and it's easier to call her mom than Carol."

"Their mom?" House asked.

"Yea. Adi and Kristof are brothers."

"Brothers? Hmm."

"What's that mean?"

"What's what mean?" House grinned slightly, but Cameron didn't catch it.

"That 'hmm' at the end there. It means you're up to something."

"No. It means I find it interesting that their brothers."

"And?"

"And nothing. Just interesting."

Cameron rolled her eyes at him. "House, you don't find anything 'just interesting.' You have to dissect it and see how it works. All I'm asking is that you don't do that. Adi and Kristy mean a lot to me. Please."

How could he refuse her pleading eyes? Easily. "I won't dissect them." That left many options for House in regards to Cameron friends. He just didn't know which route he was going to take yet. If Adi was going to try and push House out, House was going to push back.

"Thank you." They were at House's door. Cameron went up on her tip toes and kissed House's cheek before disappearing back to the elevator.

House stood in front of his door for a few moments. He never expected a kiss. Even if it was only a cheek kiss. Hmm. Maybe he'd overlooked a few things.


	6. Doctors & Diners

A/N: sorry for the delay...i'm a sucker for movie nights...repeatedly...also, i'd like to apologize to all my reviewers on the last chapter....i never got around to replying to them...hopefully you will all forgive me....let me know what you think of this one....

-Fen

* * *

House waited as patiently as possible in the waiting room of Kristof's office. He'd thought it would be quick since he was going in on a Sunday instead of Monday, for his scheduled appointment. In House time it was almost two hours, but in reality, it was no more than ten minutes. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Kristof walked out of his office door and greeted House, motioning for House to follow him back into the office. "I wanted to have all the paperwork ready, but got a later start than expected this morning. I promise it won't happen again."

House rolled his eyes, but followed the other doctor into the office. After sitting down, Kristof jumped right into the conversation. "Like I said last night, I think you're a perfect candidate for the program, but you do need to understand that this is all experimental and there are no guarantees. I've never had a patient with the amount of damage you have. I've also never treated someone with the injury happening so long ago." Kristof sat on the corner of his desk, looking directly at House. "The longest timeframe I've had so far was two years, so I'm very anxious to see how this turns out."

"Guinea pig." House muttered.

"For the most part, yes, and it's exactly why I'd like you to seriously consider the treatment. If we're able to make even the slightest difference in your condition it'll speak to the possibilities. Obviously, my goal is to return to what your life was before the infarction happened, but we need to keep it real. I can't make that promise. I can't even promise this will do anything for you."

"Let's skip the pleasantries. I know the drill. I'm a doctor, remember. What do I need to sign?"

Kristof smirked and stood from the desk. Grabbing the paperwork, he set it down in front of House. "This is the waiver. Do I need to explain?" House shook his head. "Good. Then before the actual surgery, we will need to a few tests and do some blood work. It's my goal to make this as easy for you as possible, so I figured I would come out to your hospital, and run the necessary tests there. It'll also give me the opportunity to see how you move in a day-to-day environment."

"No." He interrupted him as he signed the waiver. Kristof looked puzzled. "I'll come here for whatever tests you need."

"If it's confidentiality you want, I can guarantee that, but I would prefer to see you in your regular routine." House didn't soften. Kristof signed, figuring it would take a bit more sweet talking, but had hoped it wouldn't. "When certain levels of secrecy are involved, which I'm assuming will be necessary here, I have an alias that I practice under. It won't link back to me or this trial."

"The fact that you're running tests will raise heads that I don't want raised." House replied.

"You're a tough one to crack." Kristof looked at House with amazement. House just grinned. "Then I guess we can run most of the tests tomorrow, and I can collect blood when I come out to see you." House nodded. "Good. Do you prefer morning or afternoon appointments?"

"Tomorrow morning will work better. My flight's in the early evening."

"Excellent. I'll schedule everything, just show up here in my office tomorrow around eight."

House stood and limped out of the office. One day of tests and he would be closer to get his leg back. Nothing could be more exciting.

House returned to his hotel room and pulled out his phone. Quickly sending a text message to Wilson letting him know when to be at the airport, House sent another message to Cameron. Receiving an almost instant response, they'd agreed to have dinner together.

House spent the afternoon lounging in the hotel room intermittently watching porn, and making sure to charge it to Wilson's credit card. Because, of course, Wilson was also paying for the room.

Just before the arranged meeting time for dinner, House took a shower and dressed himself, waiting for the knock on the door. He didn't have to wait long. Cameron was a few minutes early.

He'd agreed to let her pick the place for them to eat since she knew the area much better. She pulled up in front of a small diner and let House out at the door before going to park the car.

A few moments later, Cameron joined House putting her keys in her purse. "No company this time?" House asked, looking around.

"Nope. Just you and me." Cameron walked into the diner, nodded at the waitress with the name tage reading _Mickey_ and took a seat in a booth.

They were barely in the booth when Mickey walked up to the table. "For you?" She asked, looking at House. He looked at Cameron. "Oh, I already know what she wants. How 'bout we start simple? Drink?"

"Iced tea."

"Lemon?"

"No."

With a nod, she was gone and House stared at Cameron. "I come here." House raised an eyebrow. "A lot. What can I say? The food's decent, and the staff is great."

House looked at the waitress. She hadn't served them yet, but he could agree that the view at least great. Mickey caught him looking when she turned to bring them their drinks. Setting two iced teas down on the table, one with lemon and one without, she shoved House aside as she sat down next him. Flopping her pad onto table, she pushed her shoulders against the back of the booth and stretched her legs out with her feet propping up on Cameron's seat. Running a quick hand through her spiked red hair, she pulled the pen from behind her ear. "Eating?"

"Are you only capable of one word sentences?" House asked. Not that he was the greatest with manners, but in her industry, how could she expect a good tip is she acted this way.

Mickey looked at Cameron. "House?"

"Yup." Cameron smiled. There had been many conversations about House. Mainly because Mickey always wanted to know who she was typing to when Cameron spent hours in the diner eating and chatting.

"Well, what would you like to eat, Dr. House?"

House wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing that the waitress knew who he was and he had no idea who she was. It never crossed his mind that Cameron would talk about him outside of a reference at work. "Reuben."

"Ooo. Good choice. Monty makes a killer reuben. With or without pickles?"

"No pickles." Cameron and House said at the same time.

"Without it is then. Your usual?" Cameron nodded her head.

"Ten minutes and I'll bring it out." Mickey jotted a note on her pad, ripped it off and dropped it in front of Cameron before heading back to the kitchen. "Monty! Cammie's here! With a _hot_ date!"

Cameron looked up and winked at the handsome face that popped out of the kitchen window to look at Cameron's booth.

"Something I should know about you and the cook?" House asked, and pulled Cameron's attention back to himself. He was already dealing with the studdly brothers, he didn't need to find out there was even more competition.

Cameron smiled as she turned to House. "Monty has been trying to get me to go out with him since I first started coming here to eat and chat."

"Chat? You chat here?" House was surprised.

"Only sometimes, and trust me, it would be much easier not to with all the questions I get."

"What kind of questions?" House pulled the straw out of his tea and tossed it on the table.

"Who am I chatting with? Why am I chatting with you? What are we chatting about? Am I dating you? Then why am I chatting with you all the time? The usual."

"You seem to have a lot of usuals."

Cameron took a sip of her tea through the straw. "I've created a life here. With that come usuals and regulars. Just like you have usuals and regulars back in Princeton."

House quirked his head at her. "I _don't_ have usuals."

"Then what's Wilson?" Cameron quickly retorted. "He's a usual. A steady. Someone that's always there."

"Then I guess I have two." House took a sip of his drink while his comment sunk in.

Wanting a quick subject change, Cameron asked, "So how did your meeting with Kristy go? What are you seeing him for anyway?"

"Well, and I wanna see what happens before I start talking about it."

"You're not gonna give me any kind of information?" House shook his head. "Nothing?"

"Nada. Zip. Zilch." House finished. "So how often do you chat here?" House asked, trying to make a subject change of his own.

"Once or twice a week."

Before House could comment, plates were being set on the table. "Reuben for him." House looked up to see a guy in his late twenties, short dirty blond and well managed hair, low rise jeans with a tight _Deadpool_ tee that hung just below the top of his jeans, so when he stretched, his taut abs could be seen. "Eggs a la Monty for her with a side of sausage, scrapple and pumpernickel bread."

"Thank you, Monty." Cameron spun her plate three times before she got it just the way she wanted it. Looking up, Monty was standing there, staring at House. "Monty. This is Greg House. House, this is Monty."

"So nice to finally meet the guy she giggles about while speed typing a reply and calling for more tea." Monty didn't extend a hand, almost as if he knew better.

House just nodded at the comment, not sure if the sarcasm in Monty's voice was real or just his regular tone.

"If you need anything, yell for Mickey." Monty turned and returned to his kitchen.

"He's a strange bird." House commented while he started to eat his reuben.

"Strange doesn't even begin to explain Monty." Cameron replied, and started to cut into her own meal.

They ate in almost silence, only making light conversation here and there. House finished his reuben, then sat back in the booth and sighed. It was the best reuben he'd had in a long time. Not that he would admit that. There was no reason to up play one of Cameron's wannabe suitors.

Cameron finished her own meal a few minutes after House. "So, how long are you going to be here?"

"I'm flying back tomorrow after Kristof runs some tests."

"Wow. So soon? I thought you might be here for the week."

"With the cases Cuddy keeps trying to push on my team, it took some of my best work to get the long weekend out of her." House explained, although he hadn't really thought of staying the week. If he had, there was no doubt in his mind that he would have been able to get Cuddy to agree to it.

In all honesty, he never thought that Cameron would be available to "hang out" with him, or that she'd really want to. Chatting on line was one thing, but being the same room as House was a completely different thing.

Cameron pulled her wallet out of her purse and dropped money on the table she and House walked toward the exit. "Mickey! Make sure you share that tip with Monty."

"Don't I always?" The red head asked, as the odd couple left the diner.

After Cameron retrieved her car and House got in, she started to drive back toward her place. "I thought you might want to hang out at my place a little before you went back to the hotel. If you don't, that's fine. Just let me know, so I can start back toward the hotel."

"Your place sounds fine."


	7. Same Old Arguments

A/N: my hour time frame for writing was not in agreement tonight...well the hour time frame was, but not the creative part of my brain...i've been keeping true to my word of not working this fic out in my head before i sit down and write, but it does cause some issues when it comes to the actual sitting down and writing....hopefully you guys like it....let me know with a review....

-Fen

* * *

Neither House nor Cameron could believe how extremely uneventful the night was. Yes, they were in Cameron's apartment. Yes, they were alone. Yes, you could light a match with the sexual tension in the air. Yes, they both wanted to jump the other. Yes, neither one of them wanted to make the first move.

Cameron should have known better than think that House would actually make the first move. Unless it was for some devious plot he devised, there was no way he would make the first move. Honestly, she couldn't really blame him. Every time he'd made the first move in his relationships, he'd been shot down.

Not knowing exactly how House felt, Cameron didn't know if her aggressive nature would help or harm her. He'd certainly shown an interest in her relationship with Adi and Kristof; and if she recalled correctly, he even seemed a little jealous of her flirtatious relationship with Monty at the diner. Overall, House was the hardest person to read. He rarely let anyone in, and on the slim occasion he did, his motive for doing so must be immediately questioned.

He'd let Cameron in though. She'd known that after their first two weeks of chatting. Otherwise, why would he continue? Now they'd already watched a movie, shared a couple glasses of wine, chatted through the end credits, and discussed they're next planned chat session. House was getting up and heading for the door and she didn't know what to do. Should she or shouldn't she?

Cameron watched him open the door and turn to bid her a good night before he'd disappear down the hallway and she wouldn't see him in she didn't know how long. She was surprised when he arrived on her door step, and still didn't know the true meaning for his visit. She found herself more surprised by the fact that he would seek her out than by the fact that he was actually in the same town.

_That has to count for something, right? He could have just come and did what he needed to do then left. There was no need for me to know that he was here. But he came to me. He sought me out. He wanted to see me. That means something._ Before she could even realize what she was doing, Cameron had leaned in and pulled House's lips to her own. Not an adventurous or passionate kiss. Not a breath taking or earth shaking moment. Just a simple kiss on the lips that was the epitome of a first kiss. Neither knowing who should pull back first or when was the appropriate time. Their bodies didn't touch other than their lips. Neither tried to deepen the kiss. They just stayed that way for an indeterminate amount of time.

Finally House pulled away, leaving Cameron still leaning out into the hallway. When her eyes finally fluttered open, he winked with his left eye and turned down the hall; leaving her to watch him disappear from view.

* * *

Cameron spent most of the following day daydreaming about the night before. It wasn't much, but in the world of House a kiss meant a lot and Cameron knew that.

She was sitting, eating her salad on her lunch break, when Adi flopped down in the chair next to her. "You gonna explain the far off look and dreamy eyes, or do I need to ask?"

"Isn't that asking?" A smirk on her face, she turned and looked at her best friend.

"Nope. It's asking if I need to ask or if you're gonna offer the answers to my questions without prodding."

"You're prodding, Adolf."

"You're avoiding, Allison. If I didn't know better, I'd say your House friend is rubbing off on you." Light bulb! "Wait! Is he literally rubbing off on you?"

Cameron looked at her empty wrist. "Yup. Lunch break's over." Cameron got up and left Adi sitting at the table by himself. He knew better than to follow her and berate any further.

"You're not getting away that easily." Or at least she thought he was smart enough.

"I'm not answering any questions."

"So rubbing was involved."

"I didn't say that."

Adi rolled his eyes. "The fact that you didn't and won't means that it did."

"There was no rubbing."

"I thought you weren't going to answer my questions?"

"I'm not." Cameron scolded herself for being caught into his trap. Another smile came across her face.

"What's that for? I can tell you're internally bitching at yourself and yet you're smiling." Adi asked.

"It's funny."

"What's funny?" Adi was confused.

"I've heard this conversation so many times before. The questions and subject matter might not be the same, but I've heard House and Wilson in this same argument so many times before." Cameron started back into work, leaving Adi staring after her.

* * *

"That finishes up the blood work and prelim testing. You're free to go." Kristof was standing in front of a seated House, looking over his chart.

"When are you planning on gracing me with your presence in Princeton?" House wanted to be prepared for the visit and have a likely story, or alibi, setup with his employees as well as the hospital staff he was forced to deal with on a daily basis- ie Wilson and Cuddy.

"I'd prefer to keep the visit a surprise. I don't want you faking your regular routine for me. I need to see how you work without knowing someone is going to be watching you."

"Someone is always watching me. Or at least, that's what Cuddy keeps telling herself."

"No one watches you the way I will be watching you." Kristof could see the resolve on House's face. "Have you ever been told you are a most disagreeable man? It'll be in the next two weeks."

House smirked and left the office, ready to take his flight home.


End file.
